Time Machine
by IamANejitenFan
Summary: Just one mistake, she regretted everything. How can time heal all the pain from the past? Only if she can go back to time and change everything they would still be happy together. NejiTen Please review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I am back with this one shot, Time Machine. I had decided to name it after Girls Generation's Japanese song that has a story line for each member. Therefore, the ideas came from the story line of a member I choose, Kim Taeyeon. **

**What would you like people, One-shot only or a series of one-shot?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song. All rights go to its rightful owner. :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I am happy. Am I? It hurts every time I looked to my past with him. We were so happy back then. I would play jokes on him and he would reply with his witty words. I missed those days, only if I can go back to that time.

I have known Neji since we were kids. We are in the same class during our Academy times. Nevertheless, throughout all those years, we barely talked to each other. I did not even expect to be placed on the same team as him. We were together with Lee and Gai sensei as a team.

That was until he decided that he was the one who will break the bond Team Gai has created. He decided to join ANBU. Bloody and top secret missions were given to the ANBU's making killing a main skill. I was so disappointed in him when I learned of this.

We were already dating for a year. We decided to keep it secret to everyone until the perfect time comes. A year after, he decided to inform of our relationship first to his uncle, Hiashi. His uncle was grateful that his nephew finally got a person to love. He said that ever since we were a child he had always noticed me to perfect for his nephew.

"I love you. Forever." Was his frequent line if we are together. We are sometimes separated on a different team but even the difference in our schedule as a shinobi would not become an obstacle to break our bond. So why join ANBU now? ANBU is a lot harder than what he thinks. He would never get a day off to be with me. His mentality would suffer in this kind of career.

"Why do object my decision, Tenten? How can you not support for the career I want to walk on? You are my girlfriend, Tenten. I love you more anything else right now, but I think you're being unreasonable." I remembered those words while feeling that he does not trust me of what I am saying. "Tenten, you wouldn't have known how being an ANBU feels if you still haven't tried going. Therefore, you do not have the right to tell that my decision is wrong. I already decided so the case is closed." Those words angered me. I angrily came back at him. How can he be so narrow –minded? I knew that talking back while angry will make a situation worst, but she could not help herself.

"You haven't entered ANBU yet Neji. You cannot know how killing those people meant. How can you just decide on something on your own?" I said back. I was so confused and angry at the same time. He said he loves me but why did he not tell me about this earlier before he had made the decision? Everything would change because of one decision this so-called Hyuga prodigy made.

"I am old enough to make my decisions. I joined ANBU to prove myself that I am a worthy Shinobi. I want to be useful to this village. I want to protect everyone including you." Neji said.

I have had enough of that; I want to prove my worth to everyone. He just does not realize how in the smallest things he does as a Jonin help a lot people already.

"Neji, I think this relationship would not work out with you being an ANBU." I was surprised by my own words as well. I did not think that I would say those words in front of him. As the words came out of my mouth, Neji had narrowed his eyes on me and raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you implying here, Tenten?" He was furious, I can tell. I should have not said that.

"I did not mean that Neji. I meant you would-"I was cut off when Neji asked me again.

"You think I cannot love both you and my work at the same time? Are you implying that our relationship is over?" I did it. I definitely did something that will make Neji hate me now. How can I be so stupid not to think of what he is feeling? By this time, I moved closer to him in hopes of asking forgiveness. However, what shocked me was he turned around and faced the door.

"I already made my decision. I was confident in myself that I can give equal time and attention for you and the career I chose. However, you were right. ANBU is hard. I cannot serve two things at the same time. I want you to be happy. I cannot give you the happiness that you hope for as long as I am away on a mission."

This was the moment that I hated myself for the first time. He was everything to me. Ever since we were placed in the same team as a genin, I already admired him. I do not want to lose him. He is all I have. Neji had already started talking again after a short pause.

"I want you to think about everything. I have not even gone on a mission and you already doubted my ability, then it would be suitable if we break up now. And don't ever forget that I love you."

As he uttered his last words, he was gone. My life started to crumble. Neji Hyuga was gone. I stood in the middle of my room, slowly starting fall on my knees. It hurts so much. I wanted him back.

Soon, I learned that after that night he had his first ANBU mission after that night. He went without telling me. Does he not care anymore? Months passed and I had not seen him around the village. Naruto had told me that Neji had been assigned from continuous mission only resting a day or two after. Years later, I heard from some of the Konoha 12 that he was promoted as a team captain. He definitely that he can handle being an ANBU but it still does not change the fast that he had been killing many people these years.

I wonder would I become happy if only I could go back to time and change everything. No matter how successful he is as shinobi, he is still the only who can make my heart beat fast. I wish I could turn the time all around back to the days we were so happy together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: **

** That is Time Machine for you people. Thank you for all the support and please review. So, should I make a series of one-shot or is this enough?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It is I again and I have come now with the second one-shot for Time Machine. I hope this comes out better than the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the song Time Machine by Girls Generation. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It is raining hard tonight. With the cold winds and dropping raindrops, it makes her feel alone. She was looking up in the night sky and only saw darkness. Walking in the sidewalk with an umbrella in hand, Tenten remembers everything. Days sure passed by so fast. When was the last time she had gone through alone on a rainy day? She missed those times, having privacy and freedom to you.

Even if that is the case, there will always be that empty feeling without him. Usually they would be under one umbrella or sometimes playing under the rain. She missed him so much. Walking hand in hand in going to the campus, smiling as the sun shines brightly against their faces plastered with smile they would go. She missed his tender loving care and over protectiveness.

It is over protectiveness, right? Was that the reason? I do not know. At the first place, I was the one who broke up with him. He was over protective of me. I felt that I had no freedom. It is as if he wanted that he was the only guy I was talking to. I mean, is it that bad to talk to other guys? What if it is something important? He should not have expected me to do that. I don't know if it is still called protecting.

Nonetheless, I still love him. I have been with him for almost 2 years. It was hard for me especially I was realizing that I was the one having a hard time talking to him. I wanted him to understand that he is not the only guy in the world. I also have my guy friends since I was childhood. For example was Naruto. We were friends since childhood along with him. I caught him glaring at Naruto for no reason. When I asked him what was that about, he said nothing.

_One day, out of despair, I called him. I wanted to talk to him and tell all I felt right now. Therefore, I said everything. _

"_Neji…"_

"_Tenten, why are you calling? Did something happen?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Tell me what happened! Are you in an accident? Tenten!"_

"_Just meet me later 8:30 at the park near your house. Please." _

"_Why? I thought you didn't want to talk to me."_

"_Please?"_

"_Ok I understand."_

_ He was still worried about me. He panicked. We broke up. Why is he like that? Was I that blind to not see everything? I should not have broken up with him. Only if I can fix all those things during our meeting later._

I was near the designated venue of meeting. As I walked nearer to the park, I thought about what I was going to say. I thought about what I was going to do. I should tell him first that he should not worry about anything. I am fine. However, is it? What should I do?

Through the raindrops, I saw his dark brown hair. I saw his tall figure. He was holding an umbrella. He was running towards me. And I heard him shout.

"Tenten!" He came closer to me and checked if I was hurt or something. "What's the problem? Are you sick? Do you need help? I told you, you can always call me if you need help." I knew it he was so worried, as usual of him.

"I miss you." I suddenly blurted out. Followed by an "I love you."

He was taken aback by the phrases that I said. He did not say anything. Is it all over now? Can he not forgive me anymore?

Now, I was shocked. He suddenly hugged me tight and I felt him crumple my hair. He spoke, "I cared about you. I am sorry I was so jealous by other men looking at you. I wanted to protect you always. I never knew you needed your space. I missed you, Tenten. I love more than you would ever know."

I cried. I cannot take it anymore. All those times I pushed him away, thinking that I would just forget about relationship. I was stupid. Yet he was still here, hugging me and saying that he loves me.

"Shhh… Don't cry." He said while soothing my hair. "I don't want to see you cry. It is not your fault. You only said what you needed to say. There is nothing wrong with that. If you want your privacy, you can always tell me. Just don't ever doubt the feelings I have for you."

As if a miracle, the rain had stopped falling. I was now smiling from ear to ear. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. He lifted me and turned me around. Children who were now out to play in the playground had laugh at us and girls saying that we are so sweet.

The stopping of the rain may have symbolized the end of tears of pain from my past mistakes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:**

** Gosh, that was so hard! However, I think it's okay, don't you think? I hope that okay for you people! That the the shortest thing I have ever made. Hehe! :D**

**Thank you and please review! **


End file.
